YYH Style Tennis
by feeshyhazzard
Summary: Ok. I don't think this is really PG13 but just in case you know. Warning: EXTREME sugar highness in this story! Well anyway, The group (Kurama, Yusuke, Yukina, etc...) goes out to play some tennis! YYH style! CHAPTER 4 AND UP!
1. Will you play tennis?

Author's Note: Just a little note that this fanfic is dedicated to my friend, Daisy, who is totally obsessed with Kurama. I might make a little Kurama the star of this tennis story. I just wanted to make a little humor story. Hope you like. ^_^  
  
I'm not making fun of Hiei for all you Hiei fans out there. I actually like Hiei better than Kurama I just promised I'd do a fanfiction with Kurama as main character.  
  
Disclaimers applied I DO NOT OWN YYH! (though I wish I did)  
  
YYH Style Tennis  
  
"Oi! Kurama!" Yusuke ran up behind Kurama who was walking back home from school.  
  
"Huh? What is it Yusuke? Another mission?" Kurama was a bit disappointed. He was still a little tired with their last 'so called' mission. A friend of Koenma's had gotten drunk and was trying to destroy the world. Boy it was hard controlling that guy when he was drunk. Another Toguro. But, it turned out the boy was a baby like Koenma when he wasn't drunk! A LITTLE BABY almost had killed them all. It was horrifying.  
  
"Nope. Keiko and the girls want to invite you to play tennis Saturday."  
  
Kurama sighed. At least it wasn't a mission. "Sure. I'll be there. Do you want me to drag along Hiei?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Can that little punk play tennis without burning half the court or something though?"  
  
"Um...I don't know. I'll restrain him if he does."  
  
"Okay. See ya there."  
  
********Kurama's house********  
  
"Hiei please. can you come play tennis?" Kurama pleaded with adorable fox eyes. (he always has pretty eyes anyway)  
  
"Hell no kitsune."  
  
"Ahhh.come on. Are you too afraid of a tennis ball and racket?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You know I don't take that as an answer. Besides Yukina will be there. You want to protect her don't you?"  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama. The fox was so convincing sometimes. Damn. "Fine," he growled.  
  
"Good. I'll make you some breakfast if you come to my house before we play tennis."  
  
"Will you make the yummy yellow stuff? And the wavy brown sticks?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh.yellow stuff? Brown sticks?"  
  
"Yeah the thingamajigger. Ummm."  
  
"Ohhh EGGS! And brown.sticks.BACON! Ohhh. Right. If...you...want?"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
********Saturday morning. Still at Kurama's house********  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Yusuke? Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke while they were hiding in Kurama's pantry.  
  
"Duh."  
  
Yusuke listened carefully to see if the coast was clear and then slid out of the pantry and snuck toward the great-smelling eggs.  
  
'Heh heh. This sugar will definitely make Hiei play better,' thought Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke put the whole container of sugar in his bacon and eggs.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara let's run!"  
  
They ran out of the house.  
  
"Let me go check if the eggs and bacon are ready." Kurama walked to the kitchen and saw that his cooking was ready. He brought it out to an eager Hiei whose was excited to have good food.  
  
Kurama handed the food to Hiei who immediately started stuffing his mouth with the yummy stuff.  
  
"Krma the stf tates differet tha last tim."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hiei gulped the food down.  
  
"The stuff tastes different."  
  
"Are you testing my cooking?" Kurama's eyes began to turn evil.  
  
"N-no. Of course not." No one insulted Kurama's cooking unless they wanted an early death sentence. Rose whip chopping through you and all. The whole package.  
  
"It tastes great Kurama!" Hiei wasn't lying. It tasted better! Yum! His body and mind suddenly got perked up. He started jumping up and down while eating. He strangely resembled a monkey wearing black.  
  
"Hiei. You're going to choke on your food if you keep jumping up and down."  
  
Hiei put down his plate and jumped off the couch.  
  
"NINJA MONKEY! HWO YAH!" Hiei was attacking the flower pot. "DIE EVIL FLOWER POT! NO KURAMA SAVE ME! THE POT IS GONNA EAT ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"  
  
Hiei's finger was stuck to a sticky leaf on the plant. Kurama shook his head. After all those years of fighting youkai he was afraid of a leaf. How sad.  
  
"Hiei. I suggest you pull the leaf off your finger."  
  
"NOOO! IT'S GONNA EAT ME AND THEN I'LL TURN INTO NOTHING!!! AHHHHH!!!!"  
"Hiei. Calm down. It's just a leaf covered with mud and herbal milk from inside the plant. It won't harm you."  
  
"Yes it WILL!!!" THERE'S NO OTHER CHOICE! Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryu Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (forgive me if I spell anything wrong)  
  
"HIEI NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
There was now a huge hole in the ground where the coffee table had been. Smoke was rising from it.  
  
"You are so paying for that Hiei." Kurama was glaring at Hiei. Grr. How dare he destroy his mother's precious coffee table.  
  
"Owie. Kurama I think the plant bit me. My thumb stings." Hiei was sucking his thumb loudly.  
  
"Baka."  
  
Forgive me if my story wasn't humorous for you. It's only my second fanfic.  
  
Yawn. So tired.  
  
Tiff: Oh boy I'm tired. Snore.  
  
V-kun (my cute fish): Wake up. You can't die after you type the 1st chapter!  
  
Tiff: Right. Back to typing! ****breakdown. falls back asleep****  
  
V-kun: Oh no! 


	2. Hiei vs Rinku

Tiff : OOHH what a bright morning! ***Stretches arms***  
  
V-kun : Yup!  
  
Tiff : Now if only I could go back to sleep now .  
  
V-kun: Noooo! You can't die. You have to type this chapter!  
  
Tiff: Right! Hop to it! Remember I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (unfortunately)  
  
~YYH Style tennis Chapter 2~  
  
"Let's go Hiei. They're probably waiting for us."  
  
"Who?" Hiei looked at Kurama who was wearing red shorts and a white shirt (kawaii!). He looked at his own ensemble. He was wearing black shorts that were a bit big since they were Kurama's and a white t-shirt too.  
  
"Yusuke and the others of course."  
  
"Righty - o . Let's go!" Hiei was still sugar-high. Though, Kurama didn't know.  
  
They walked to the local tennis court. Yusuke and everyone else was already there.  
  
"Yo!" Yusuke waved at them! He was wearing green shorts with a white shirt like them. That Kuwabaka was wearing blue shorts with a white top. "C'mon!"  
  
"We've set up a chart to decide the order for a little tournament," Keiko explained. "Umm. The first round there will be Hiei vs. Rinku (Link whatever you call him)."  
  
"Hiei you're going down!" Rinku stuck out his tongue at Jin. "No you're gonna lose to my demon eating racket! MWA HA HA HA!" Hiei smirked.  
  
Kurama and Rinku sweatdropped.  
  
" Ok and um. Kuwabara vs. Chuu."  
  
"I will use my drunken technique to beat the blue oaf!" Chuu gulped down two bottles of some of the strongest champagne in Makai.  
  
"I've had practice with hitting any type of ball with my sword so prepare to die! HAHAHAHA!" Kuwabara was getting a little too excited.  
  
"And.Yusuke and Yukina."  
  
"SHIT! If I don't let Yukina win Hiei's gonna kill me."  
  
Yukina looked puzzled.  
  
"And there's Kurama vs. Jin."  
  
"Kurama don't get let down if I beat ya!" Jin was excited too and a little too arrogant.  
  
"Right. We'll see."  
  
" And Shizuru vs me (Keiko)."  
  
"Cool." Shizuru put her racket on her shoulder.  
  
"Botan vs. Genkai!"  
  
"WHAT!?! GENKAI'S PLAYING!" Yusuke face faulted.  
  
"Of course half wit." Genkai appeared in her younger form wearing a pink tennis skirt. "Would I miss a chance to smash your face to the ground Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke's mouth was wide open.  
  
"I think that's everyone." Keiko checked her well-organized sheet to see if she was missing anyone.  
  
"OK! FIRST MATCH! HIEI AND RINKU STEP UP!"  
  
Yusuke sniggered. Hiei was still VERY hyper. He was bouncing up and down while walking.  
  
"Hiei serve!"  
  
Hiei threw up the ball and smashed it to Rinku's side.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Prepare to die Rinku!"  
  
Rinku hit the ball back to Hiei with incredible force.  
  
Hiei smashed it back and the ball was covered with black flames. Rinku smirked and made his racket into a serpent type thing. It bit the burning ball and threw it back. Keiko face faulted.  
  
"What happened to old fashioned tennis?"  
  
Hiei hit the still-burning ball with such force that in made a hole in his racket. Rinku rolled while trying to dive for the ball which was aimed for the other side of the court. He missed.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot win without the power of Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryu Ha!"  
  
"NOOOO HIEI!" Kurama was too late though. The tennis net was burned and the court had a huge line down the middle that was melted.  
  
"Oops - hic. My thumb hurts again. Will somebody kiss it to make it better?" Hiei was hiccupping and sucking his thumb. He was sitting on the ground.  
  
"HEHE HEHEHEHEHE! You think you can beat Rinku so easily?" Rinku was holding something that was once his tennis racket but now resembled that lady with snakes as hair's head (I forgot her name. Was it Medusa or something?).  
  
"Well." Hiei was standing up now.  
  
"I think - hic - you're just a big meanie who won't die!" Hiei smiled and stuck his nose in the air.  
  
Everyone else face faulted and sweatdropped. A meanie?  
  
The game went on (on a different court of course) and Hiei won by two points.  
  
"I only won by that little because my thumb hurts. The evil leaf at Kurama's house was trying to eat me but I showed him. Ha! If I hadn't killed it Kurama might've died," Hiei said proudly.  
  
Everyone face faulted and looked at Kurama. Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything."  
  
"YUSUKE WHAT DID YOU FEED HIM!"  
  
Keiko caught Yusuke and Kuwabara sniggering.  
  
"Just a couple of pounds of sugar."  
  
"SUGAR! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!" Hiei was bouncing up and down and waving his on-fire racket everywhere.  
  
"OH GOD! I HAVE A GIANT HOLE IN MY HOUSE BECAUSE OF SUGAR! I HATE YOU YUSUKE!"  
  
"Uhh. Sorry?"  
  
"SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH! YOU ARE SO PAYING FOR THAT GIANT HOLE IN MY HOUSE!"  
  
"I don't have money though."  
  
"THEN WORK YOUR BUTT OFF FOR IT!"  
  
"O.k..?"  
  
Kurama was scary when he lost his temper.  
  
"Right then. Next match. Kuwabara vs. Chuu."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry my chapters are short but, I have to do summer reading for school and I haven't really done that yet. A ha? I'll right another chapter soon. 


	3. The Mixed Up Files of Kuwabara vs Chuu

Tiff: I'm so tired. Stinky flute lessons. I hate them.  
  
V-kun (my cute fish): Don't complain. They're for your own good.  
  
Tiff: Right. I will type the 3rd chapter now. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while because I was busy with uh.well I was trying to beat Lost Kingdoms 2 for gamecube and I wasn't that successful. Heh.  
  
V-kun: AND you don't own Yu Yu Hakusho right?  
  
Tiff: Um...Right! Back to the story! And thank you for the reviews!  
  
Oh yeah! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! Everyone has little signs on their rackets. Yusuke has a croissant, Kuwabara has a kitten, Hiei has a dragon, Kurama has a rose (obviously), Keiko has a daisy, Yukina has a ice crystal, Shizuru has a pack of cigarettes, Genkai has a cigarette and tea, Chuu has a bottle of beer, Rinku has a yoyo surrounding a snake. Tell me if I forgot someone. ^_^  
  
YYH Style Tennis Chapter 3  
  
"Kuwabara vs. Chuu," Keiko announced matter of factly.  
  
"You're going down Punk!" Kuwabara swung his racket around stupidly and accidentally hit himself in the head. "Whoo hoo mommy do you have my kitty? I wanna hold it!"  
  
"Oops. I forgot to bring stronger beer. Damn. It's so bright."  
  
Everyone looked up at the sky. They face faulted. The clouds were covering every inch of the sky.  
  
"Stupid me. Not enough beer. Heh. At least I have wine!" Chuu swayed dangerously.  
  
"Players step to the court," Keiko pointed to the court.  
  
"Hey is that Shuuichi?" A brunette and a blond walked past.  
  
"Uh oh." Kurama tried to hide his face. "It's them."  
  
"Shuuichi! Hi Hottie!" The blond blew a kiss to Kurama. Kurama sweatdropped. (My friend is gonna kill me for putting that. Kurama is 'hers' and no one else is good enough for him)  
  
"Who are the pretty girls Kurama?" Kuwabara was gaping at them.  
  
"Kurama?" The brunette was staring at Kurama with flirtatious eyes.  
  
"Uh. Don't mind him. He's mental. He doesn't know what he's saying. Heh heh." Kurama waved his hands innocentely.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara! What happened to Yukina?" Yusuke shouted from the stands where they were sitting to watch the match.  
  
Yusuke grinned stupidly and Yukina blushed. Hiei glared at Yusuke with a look that said 'meet me after this match because you'll get an early chance to go to hell'.  
  
Yusuke's grin immediately slipped off his face. Hiei was not sugar high anymore. Damn. He would have to put sugar in his food again tomorrow.  
  
"Bye Cutie!" The blond winked at him. Kurama smiled sheepishly. The brunette squealed.  
  
"START THE MATCH ALREADY!" Genkai was smoking her cigarette glaring at everyone.  
  
Keiko fumbled her microphone (say the microphone just appeared) and picked it up. "Um START! KUWABARA SERVE!"  
  
Kuwabara threw the ball in the air. "Now you're gonna die sucker!" For a moment it looked as if he was really gonna smack the ball hard but then he swung to the right completely missing the ball. The ball hit him smack in the head. "OWIE! MOMMY!!!! THE EVIL BALL HIT ME IN THE HEAD!"  
  
"Oi mate if you wanna die before we start the match then I can't beat you the proper way!" Chuu was staring at Kuwabara from the other side from the other side of the .  
  
"What might I suppose is the proper way?" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Throwing the racket and the ball by accident?" Jin shook his hair out of his face to find Kuwabara crying his head off.  
  
"No. Probably throwing a bottle of beer at his opponent and knocking him out," Hiei sneered.  
  
"Hey how did you know my plan?" Chuu stared at Hiei questioningly and drunkenly too. Everyone face faulted.  
  
"Really I mean it. Did that bastard Zeru (Zell or whatever you call him) tell you?" Chuu was totally confused.  
  
"Chuu Dude. Zeru's dead. Like fried to nothing more like it." Yusuke smirked at Hiei.  
  
"Hn," came the constant response.  
  
"He is? I thought he was fried though." Chuu sat on the ground trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!"  
  
"Oh shut up bakas." Shizuru spoke up after a while of silence. Then she threw a cigarette at Chuu and it left a burn mark on his head.  
  
Chuu stared stupidly at Shizuru. "I think I'm falling in love."  
  
Keiko sweatdropped. "Uh.um. Fault number one for Kuwabara."  
  
"Kei, I'm not sure the KuwaBAKA is alive. He might be dead since a ball hit him in the head. That's even worse than fighting Toguro Ani. I've never heard of something so horrible," Yusuke said in a girly voice.  
  
"Shut up Yusuke. I have things that I can blackmail you with you know." Keiko smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
"Like when we were eight and our little tales of 'save the princess'."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh I would. You bet."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Yusuke is standing in the sandbox with a little pink fluffy dress on. "Save me my dear Prince Charming!" Yusuke cried to Keiko.  
  
"I'm coming princess!" Keiko was dressed in knight's armor.  
  
"Oh no. The evil dragon is coming to eat me!"  
  
"I will save you!"  
  
*** End flashback***  
  
Keiko sniggered thinking about it.  
  
Yusuke looked horrified.  
  
"Are we ever gonna start this goddamn match?" Genkai was really pissed at the so called 'tennis match'.  
  
"KUWABAKA SERVE THE GODDAMN BALL!" Kurama was losing his temper again. Uh oh.  
  
Kuwabara threw the ball up in the air but he was so afraid of the ball he cowarded and curled into a ball on the ground.  
  
"FAULT! POINT : CHUU!" Keiko was relieved. The game had finally started.  
  
Chuu smiled drunkenly at Shizuru. Swaying. Shizuru scoffed.  
  
"Keiko! I'm afraid of the ball. It's gonna hurt me!" Kuwabara squealed.  
  
"Well then here!" Keiko threw a ball at Kuwabara. He actually caught it.  
  
"LOOK SHIZURU! I CAUGHT A BALL! YAY! IT'S MY FIRST TIME!" Kuwabara was rubbing the ball on his cheek.  
  
"I'm never gonna touch a tennis ball again." Hiei looked like he was gonna barf.  
  
Yusuke sniggered at Hiei's green face. He had to admit it was very disgusting to see Kuwabara hugging a tennis ball. It was almost like seeing him make out with kittens. That was worse.  
  
"Mabye we should continue this match another day." Keiko was exhausted.  
  
"You're right." Kurama was totally in the mood for sleep.  
  
"THE MATCH OF KUWABARA VS. CHUU IS NOW POSTPONED!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm weird I know. I'm lazy. I didn't want to finish this match so I made it postponed. I write more later. R and R folks. THANK ALL YOU FOLKS WHO REVIEWED! This is my second fic and my first one didn't do that well though I thought it was good, so I was overjoyed when people liked it! YAY! 


	4. Kuwabara vs Chuu finish!

Ok. So the last chapter was sucky. Thank you for your reviews though. They helped me. Ok so you want Kuwabara to lose? Whatever. Remember. I'm only going into 7th grade so don't blame me if my story sucks. Heh. Back to the story. Hope you like this chapter better! (The last chapter was supposed to be called the Mixed UP Files of Kuwabara vs. Chuu no The Mixed PU Files of Kuwabara vs. Chuu).  
  
All disclaimers applied.  
  
YYH Style Tennis Chapter 4  
  
"Ok folks we are back in the tournament with Kuwabara against Chuu once again!"  
  
"CHUU SERVE!" Keiko announced through her microphone.  
  
"ARG!" Chuu threw the ball into the air and smacked it tremendously. He had obviously been drinking some of his special brew. It flew towards Kuwabara and hit him smack in the chin!  
  
"OWIE!" Kuwabara flew back onto his pathetic butt.  
  
"Touh (tough) luck Kuwabra." Chuu's words were slurred so that no one could understand him.  
  
"KUWABARA YOU WEAR A BRA?!?" Yusuke yelled. Jin cracked up and Keiko and Genkai both took out their rackets. They hit Yusuke over and over again on the head.  
  
"Yusuke YOU PERVERT!"  
  
"YOU EVEN HIT ON GUYS!" Genkai smothered her cigarette on his head and a lock of his gelled hair fell off his now demented head.  
  
"Eh heh heh," Yusuke uttered pitifully.  
  
"Serves him right." Joined the beating. She also used his bumpy head as an ashtray. "Hey what kinda ashtray is this? It's nice because it puts out the cigarette immediately," Shizuru said sarcastically.  
  
"That's Yusuke's hair gel."  
  
The girls beat up Yusuke some more just for the fun of it. Kurama finally felt a bit of pity torward Yusuke and said, "Uh.Keiko, we need our announcer."  
  
"Oh right. Sorry folks back to the game. Chuu's serve once again!"  
  
"Thanks Kurama." Yusuke nursed his badly cracked skull.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"AND AN AWESOME SERVE BY CHUU!"  
  
The ball was on fire (with a hint of alcohol in the fire) and flying toward Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Huh? What Urameshi?" Kuwabara turned around stupidly. The ball zoomed straight for his butt.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WAAAAHHHHH MY BUTT IS ON FIRE! AHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME MOMMY! MOMMY! I WANT MY KITTY!" Kuwabara was running around like a chicken patting his on-fire behind.  
  
Yusuke sniggered as did Jin and Rinku.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko was fuming.  
  
"Uh oh. Dammit." Yusuke cowarded into a little chibi midget.  
  
"How dare you interrupt MY tournament in this manner! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
Kurama sighed. There was nothing he could do in this situation. Too bad for Yusuke. Girlfriend/tennis problem. Not good.  
  
"Please.Keiko.I didn't mean too interrupt the game I . just wanted.to know. if Kuwabara had anymore.Milk Duds!"  
  
"That's pathetic Yusuke. At least do something with the very few number of brain cells you have."  
  
"That's cold."  
  
"WOULD YOU LIKE FOR ME TO BE COLDER?!?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"HUH?!?" Keiko was mad. This was bad.  
  
Yusuke thought of something quick. He ran up to her and kissed her quickly. She looked surprised and froze in her position. But then, she snapped out of her trance and slapped him hard,  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" And with that Keiko walked away.  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Jeez Yusuke. How do you always get out of these things?" Jin looked puzzled.  
  
"With my pure genius brain."  
  
"Psh. I think it would be the end of the world before you could use your brain!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Never mind. Just watch the game."  
  
They turned around. Kuwabara was losing badly twenty to one.  
  
"GAME POINT!"  
Kuwabara served the ball and it went two feet backwards.  
  
"AND THE GAME GOES TO. CHUU!"  
  
"Dude. That's freakatated." Chuu was swaying but he was pointing at Hiei.  
  
Hiei was fighting with the bench. "DIE! EVIL BENCH! YOU WILL NOT KILL ME! HA!"  
  
Kurama ran over to the scene and restrained Hiei.  
  
"Hiei it's a bench. It can't kill you."  
  
"Yes it can Kurama! I will protect you from its teeth!" He was pointing at two metal bars that were supposed to hold a bag of tennis balls up.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped. "Have you been eating sugar again?"  
  
Hiei looked at his hand, which was holding a bag of empty (you know because he ate them) sugar cubes and concealed them behind his back.  
  
"Heh no of course not!" Hiei giggled innocently.  
  
"I SAW THAT BAG OF SUGAR CUBES MISTER!"  
  
"But Kurama-kun. sugar is the source of my power."  
  
"NO IT ISN'T BAKA! IT HELPS YOU BELIEVE THAT BENCHES CAN EAT YOU!"  
  
"But they really do."  
  
"NO THEY DON'T! AND HAND THOSE PIXIE STICKS OVER! I SEE THEM YOU KNOW! THEY'RE STICKING OUT OF YOUR HAIR!"  
  
"They are. Darn." Hiei whined.  
  
"YUSUKE I'M COMING FOR YOU LATER! I KNOW YOU GAVE HIM THE SUGAR!"  
  
"Sugar is good. Sugar is good. Sugar is good. Sugar is good. Sugar is good. Sugar is good. Sugar is good. Sugar is good. Sugar is good. Sugar is good. Sugar is good. Sugar is good. Sugar is good." Hiei was bouncing up and down.  
  
Yusuke put an innocent cat face on. "Meow."  
  
"YUSUKE THAT'S MY MOVE!" Botan smacked him on the head with her oar.  
  
"Botan that's killer. If you use that swing in your match you'll do good," Keiko commented.  
  
"Really? That's great because I thought that I might be rusty since I had lessons when I was 5 but then. blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."  
  
"Oh I see. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Yusuke in still on the ground seriously injured.  
  
Koenma appears. "Botan?"  
  
Botan stops from her conversation. "Hai Koenma-sama?"  
  
"I think you hit him a bit too hard this time.  
  
Yusuke: 0_o  
  
"Meow Meow." Botan made her cat face.  
  
"BACK TO THE MATCHES!" Keiko brought everyone's attention to the next fight. Koenma included.  
  
"Yusuke and Yukina's match will be postponed due to Yusuke's injury. So it'll be Kurama vs. Jin next!"  
  
~~~~~~~~ I'm sorry this chappie was short. I got a major headache. Sorry. I'll write more later. My computer's about to break down. 


	5. Sugar High Kurama

Hoped you all liked my last chappie! I took the review's advice! I actually can't believe this fic got so far. Heh. R and R folks!  
  
V-kun: Are you gonna announce that you don't own YYH?  
  
Tiff: Yes of course! I don't own it k?  
  
V-kun: Good job! What are you gonna do now? Type?  
  
Tiff: No.  
  
V-kun: Huh?  
  
Tiff: I'm gonna eat! Boy am I hungry.  
  
YYH Style Tennis Chapter 5  
  
"Jin and Kurama please step onto the court!"  
  
Jin rose into the air and flew to the court. Kurama took out his red rose racket and swung at the air for practice.  
  
"JIN SERVE!"  
  
"Here goes Kurama! My ears pointy and everything!"  
  
Jin smacked the ball and it flew toward the side of the court that Kurama was not on. But, as Kurama lunged for it, it flew to the other side. Kurama wasn't gonna stand for that.  
  
"ROSE WHIP!"  
  
He sliced the ball in half.  
  
"POINT: JIN!"  
  
"Jeez Kurama no need to make such a fuss over a ball. We're here for fun!"  
  
"Fun my butt." Kurama was really competitive when it came to these things.  
  
"Righty o then. I'm gonna have fun then." Jin strangely held his racket (which has a little breeze swirly on it) like it was a guitar and started jumping up and down and strumming it.  
  
"Uhh" Kurama sweatdropped at the sight of a youkai hopping up and down with a tennis racket.  
  
"JIN SERVE!"  
  
"Here it goes again!"  
  
The ball flew across at Kurama but then swerved to the opposite side but Kurama was ready this time. "HA!" He smacked the ball at Jin. It hit Jin in the head.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Kurama was running around the court in circles. "I AM WOMPY!"  
  
"Wompy?" Everyone asked in unison.  
  
"The sugar is taking its effect. Heh heh heh." Hiei was smirking as usual. (Unfortunately he isn't sugar high anymore).  
  
"Hiei you fed Kurama sugar?" Yusuke pouted. That was his job.  
  
"The whole bag," Hiei said proudly.  
  
"This is bad." Rinku was staring at Kurama who was trying to shrink his shirt to fit the tennis ball.  
  
"WOMPY IS POWERFUL!" Kurama was putting his shrunken shirt on the tennis ball. Luckily he had another shirt on. (Sorry, I'm not biased towards Kurama).  
  
"WOMPY SERVE!"  
"I SHALL USE THE POWER OF MY SINGING TO OVERPOWER EVIL!" Kurama started singing. Everyone covered theier ears. He swung his racket at the ball (while still singing) and rose petals sprung everywhere.  
  
"Hey! I can't see!" Jin was swinging his arms around like a monkey because he was trying to get the thick flurry of petals out of his face.  
  
"MONKEY! HAH HAHA HAHAHA!" Kurama was pointing at Jin while Jin blew away the rose petals with wind and swung at the ball which was flying at him.  
  
"I AM NOT A MONKEY!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
  
"AND KURAMA MISSES THE BALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID ARGUMENT!" Keiko was exhausted with all this sugar - highness. First it was Hiei, now it was Kurama.  
  
The game on for a pretty long time. By the time it was almost ended the court was completely covered in rose petals.  
  
"LOOK! WOMPY HAS MADE THE COURT INTO A PRETTY, PINK COLOR! PRETTY PINK PRETTY PINK PRETTY PINK PRETTY PINK PRETTY PINK PRETTY PINK PRETTY PINK PRETTY PINK PRETTY PINK PRETTY PINK PRETTY PINK PRETTY PINK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jin was annoyed with the petals that were covering him head to toe. "Sorry mate but pink's not my color." He made a powerful wind blow away all the rose petals. The court returned to normal.  
  
Kurama's lip was quivering. He looked like was about to cry. "Y - y - y - you destroyed Wompy's pretty pink court! WAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" He burst into tears.  
  
"Uh Kurama.don't cry?" Keiko was doing her best to cheer Kurama up. "We need to finish the match."  
  
"Right. I'm back to normal and HIEI I SEE YOU SMIRKING! I WILL GET YOU BACK LATER!" Kurama wasn't sugar high anymore.  
  
"GAME POINT!" Kurama and Jin were at a tie. This point decided the match.  
  
Kurama swung at the ball as hard as he could and it was about to hit Jin in the face until he stopped it with wind and it flew back to Kurama. A mini tornado formed around Jin's racket. When Kurama hit the ball back, thorns grew on the ball. Jin swung at it full force and it zoomed at Kurama at a very high speed. Keiko couldn't see the ball anymore.  
  
There were plants growing around Kurama's racket.  
  
"Jeez. This match is getting a bit out of hand." Yusuke could barely keep up with the ball.  
  
The plants on Kurama's racket ate the ball and spit it out. It was covered in slobber.  
  
"EW! I ain't touching that!" Jin recoiled and missed the ball.  
  
"DUDE YOU LOST THE MATCH BECAUSE YOU WERE AFRAID OF SPIT!" Yusuke was a little upset at the outcome.  
  
"That's sad," Genkai shook her head. Shizuru agreed with her.  
  
"Ok.um.next match. Yusuke and Yukina."  
  
~~~~~ Did you like it? This is the first time I put Kurama sugar high. I usually make Hiei sugar high. Did you think this chappie was cheesy? I gotta go! LUNCH CALLS! More later. 


	6. Sugar HighYukina?

Ok from now on I must say thank you to all my reviewers! I don't know how to accept reviews from anonymous people so if someone would tell me how I would.  
  
I must give special thanks to KoorimeHiei who has done a lot of reviewing for me and has given me ideas for my stories.  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Luckily you folks gave me an idea because I had a bad writer's block for a while. Well, R and R!  
  
YYH Style Tennis Chapter 6  
  
"Yusuke vs. Yukina."  
  
Hiei was glaring at Yusuke. Yusuke was glaring back. Yukina was completely baffled at the glares exchanged.  
  
"Yusuke and Yukina please step onto the court." Keiko was getting impatient.  
  
Yusuke jumped onto the court. Yukina walked onto the court in a weird wiggly, jumpy sorta way. Her face was all giggly.  
  
"YUKINA SERVE! START!"  
  
Yukina swung around for a bit of practice and threw the ball up and smacked it wildly. Yusuke swung back with the same force. There was something weird about Yukina. He just couldn't name it.  
  
"HA! YOU'RE GONNA DIE NOW URAMESHI! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Yukina was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Ok. Now Yusuke knew what was wrong. She was sugar high! Yusuke tried to smack the ball but missed it because he was thinking too hard.  
  
"Damn. I get headaches when I think so hard."  
  
"You can think? I didn't know that. I thought by the time a thought would come in your blank head USA would be burned to smithereens (which it won't) and I would be defeated by Kuwabaka," Hiei smirked.  
  
"HIEI SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO THINK!" Yusuke was confused. ***Yusuke thinking*** 'Who could've gotten Yukina sugar high? It couldn't have been Hiei because he was her brother and it would've been the end of the world before Hiei would feed sugar to his sis. I think Kurama's had enough of sugar highness. Jin? I dunno. Maybe.' ***End thought***  
  
"YUKINA SERVE!"  
  
"Hee hee hee," Yukina giggled. "Here goes.WAH!"  
  
"HEY! WAH's my word!" Kurama didn't like people using HIS words (you know 'wah' from the episode with Kaito).  
  
"Naturally, Kurama, Naturally." Hiei smirked.  
  
Kurama growled. Shizuru was unusually smiling so evil that it surpassed Hiei's smirk. Genkai was too.  
  
Yusuke stared stupidly at the ball. It had ice crystals growing out of it. Yusuke built up energy in his racket. WHAM! Yusuke thought he had made the grand hit that showed everyone the true detective in him. Or at least he thought. A hole was popping the strings in his racket. Yukina giggled and burst out laughing.  
  
"HA HA HA! URAMESHI GOT A HOLE IN HIS RACKET! Wait hurry Yusuke! Destroy the racket! The evil hole will suck us into oblivion!" Yukina was not sarcastic, surprisingly.  
  
Yusuke stood there stupidly.  
  
"Well if you're not gonna destroy it, I will."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ice flew out of Yukina's hands and blasted Yusuke's racket apart. Yusuke looked at the racket which was frozen. It cracked and broke apart.  
  
"Uhhhh."  
  
"Evil begone! HA hA HA!"  
  
"It's getting too late folks. I'm afraid we have to postpone this game till tomorrow." Keiko announced.  
  
~~~~~ Ok. I'm really sorry for the short chapter. I don't feel like typing more. That chapter sucked. I know. I have a writer's block. Help? peoples? 


	7. The extraordinary shopping trip

Ok folks. After this chapter I won't be writing for two weeks because I'm going to go-away camp. Yup. Enjoy!  
  
V-kun: Hai. Tiff-sama is going away.  
  
Tiff: awwww how cute. She called me sama.  
  
V-kun thinking: ** I only did it to make a good impression on you**  
  
Tiff: Right. To the story!  
  
V-kun: Wait! What about the disclaimer?  
  
Tiff: Ok.I do not own YYH (though I really wish I did).  
  
YYH Style Tennis Chapter 7  
  
"Yusuke c'mon." Keiko tugged on Yusuke's arm.  
  
"Wha? Wha'dya want?"  
  
"We're going to buy a new racket for you. Remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
Keiko sighed. "Well we are now."  
  
"Wonderful," Yusuke stated sarcastically.  
  
They went shopping and looked around.  
  
"Oh Yusuke! This racket is so cute!" She held up a racket with a little pink bow on the handle and a pink heart on the racket net.  
  
"No. I don't think um... that's.not.. my style Keiko. I think Kurama prefers pink bows and stuff."  
  
"You're such a jerk Yusuke. You make fun of your own friends!" SLAP! Keiko hit him hard on the face.  
  
Yusuke started crying. "WAH Keiko! You - sniff - didn't have to - sniff - hit me so hard! WAH! I WANT MY MOMMY!"  
  
"Yusuke no baka! You almost get slaughtered everyday by demons and you're afraid of one measly slap? I can slap you harder if you like! Your mom's probably at home drunk anyway!"  
  
By now everyone in the shop was looking at the stange boy that was crying on the floor and the girl that was scolding him. Surprisingly, they looked both the same age.  
  
"But - sniff - b - b - b - but Keikooooo." Yusuke whined.  
  
"DON'T YOU BUT ME OR I'LL SMACK YOUR BRAINS OUT AND THEN EAT YOUR FRIED GUTS! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT!?!"  
  
"No.but.my brains aren't fried."  
  
"YES THEY ARE! YOU ARE ALWAYS GETTING YOUR BRAINS FRIED SO THERE"S NOTHING THERE ANYMORE!"  
  
"But how can you eat them if there's nothing there?"  
  
"I'M NOT GONNA EAT THEM DUFUS!"  
  
"But you just said you were." Yusuke received another smack on the head.  
  
"Sniff."  
  
"SHUT UP BAKA!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"WHAT PART OF SHUT UP DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?!"  
  
Keiko calmed down.  
  
"How about this racket? Do you like it?" Keiko held up a racket with the nike sign on it.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Do you Yusuke?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I SAIID DO YOU?!?"  
  
"But you said I shouldn't talk."  
  
"WELL TALK THEN!"  
  
"But you said."  
  
"OH SHUT UP!"  
  
"But you just said to talk."  
  
BBBAAAAANGGGG! Keiko's face was a crimson red. She had a racket in her hands and she had hit Yusuke with it on the head.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke: 0_o  
  
"Are you ...um..ok?"  
  
"Keiko?" Kurama appeared from behind her.  
  
"I think you took it too far this time," Kurama said.  
  
"A heh heh heh. sorry?" Keiko's look was completely innocent.  
  
Kuwabara also appeared. "Keiko's a.a .a."  
  
"A what Kuwabara?"  
  
"A MURDERER! YOU KILLED URAMESHI!"  
  
"No I didn't and I am not a murderer."  
  
"I don't get it. You must be a really skilled murderer to kill Urameshi. Oh wait never mind. He already got killed twice.by the car."  
  
"I think that's enough information now Kuwabara," Kurama stated, glancing at the human onlookers. They seemed to be baffled as how he was still alive after he had died twice.  
  
"Ummm.it's just an inside joke." Kurama tried to get the humans to go away so he could try to heal Yusuke since he apparently seemed like he was going to die anytime soon.  
  
"No it's not a joke. Really. He got a hole punched through him once." Kuwabara was counting on his fingers to see how many times Yusuke got killed.  
  
"KUWABARA SHUT UP! Excuse my friend. He's mentally ill." Kurama was frustrated at Kuwabara's stupidity.  
  
"I'm not mentally ill."  
  
"YES YOU ARE!" Kurama grabbed the racket out of Keiko's hands and smashed Kuwabara over the head.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke: 0_o  
  
"OM MY GOD! I'M A MURDERER!"  
  
"Join the club, Kurama, join the club." Keiko was actually feeling a bit guilty (notice the word 'bit' in that sentence) for killing Yusuke.  
  
"WHAT IS MY MOTHER GOING TO SAY ABOUT THIS!?!"  
  
"Do you only think about your mom?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"ok......"  
  
"YOU TWO!"  
  
"Huh?" Keiko and Kurama asked in unison.  
  
The owner of the shop was furious. "Are you the two kids who everyone is running away from?"  
  
"No..." Keiko put on her best 'I'm innocent' face. Kurama did as well.  
  
"Well you must be I mean everyone is pointing at you and screaming murderer." The owner stared at the two dead boys on the ground.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THERE ARE MURDERERS IN MY SHOP! HEEEELLLLPPPP! CALL 911!  
  
"Dude." Keiko was trying to calm down the poor, spastic man.  
  
"JUST SHUT.UP!" Kurama hit the owner on the head too.  
  
Owner, Kuwabara and Yusuke: 0_o  
  
"oops."  
  
"We're in trouble now." Keiko shook her head.  
  
"I think we'd better call Yukina."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ugh.my head hurts." Yukina woke up and rubbed her head.  
  
She found Hiei staring straight at her.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Yukina couldn't remember a thing.  
"Some idiot put sugar in your food."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much."  
  
"So that's why I feel so groggy."  
  
Back at the shop.  
  
"Yukina's not picking up." Kurama sighed.  
  
"Maybe she's still not feeling well."  
  
"You mean she's still sugar high?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Did you give her sugar?"  
  
"Of course not!" Keiko was insulted. She would never do that to her friend. "Did you?"  
  
"No. I've had enough sugar highness."  
  
"I can see. That day when you were sugar high. That was hilarious. Wompy! HA!"  
  
"Ugh.my head hurts like hell." Yusuke was slowly getting up.  
  
"Yusuke! You're alive!" Keiko tackled Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah but you're gonna kill me if you don't get off me." Keiko got off of him.  
  
"Did I die again? How come I didn't see Botan or Koenma?"  
  
"Actually I don't think you died Yusuke." Kurama had the word 'guilty' written all over his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Yusuke!" Keiko hugged him.  
  
Yusuke: 0_o  
  
"I think you killed him again Keiko."  
  
"I did? OH MY GOD! Yusuke I'm sorry!"  
  
"Is ok." Yusuke was talking in slurs.  
  
"Yusuke are you alright?"  
  
"yah I aligh. Hows Martha stewart?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you going out with Oprah Kurama?"  
  
Kurama sweatdrops.  
  
"C'mon Yusuke. Let's go."  
  
"Okee dokey big sis."  
  
Keiko dragged him out of the shop and Kurama followed, leaving Kuwabara and the owner alone.  
  
Kuwabara and Owner: 0_o  
  
When they got to Yusuke's house his mom was there.  
  
"Yusuke are you drunk?"  
  
"No ummm. you see." Keiko was doing her best to explain.  
  
"YOU GOT YUSUKE DRUNK!"  
  
"No you see Mrs. Ura."  
  
"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"  
  
Keiko and Kurama sweatdrop.  
  
"I'M SO PROUD OF MY BOY! HE'S DRUNK!"  
  
"Ok Mrs. Urameshi. Whatever you say."  
  
~~~~~~~~ OK Chapter 7 fini! HA HA HA! Snore snore ugh sleepy. Headache. Well. I'll update when I get back ok? This was a long chapter. Whoo. Longest chapter I've ever written. 


	8. Nintendo Games and Hamtaro?

OK! Sorry for the late update. Recently I've been traveling a lot. Here's chapter 8 for you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!  
  
YYH Style Tennis Chapter 8 ~ Nintendo Games  
  
Since the past couple of games have been quite crazy (and partially because of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's injuries) Keiko decided to postpone the games.  
  
"Hey I know!" Yusuke punched his palm (of the other hand). "Let's play my Nintendo!"  
  
"That might not be a good idea Yusuke."  
  
"Pweeease....." Yusuke begged Keiko.  
  
"Fine! As long as you don't put sugar in anyone's food."  
  
"Promise." Yusuke crossed his fingers behind his back and smiled as sweetly as possible.  
  
~Playing Nintendo at Yusuke's house~  
  
"I'm gonna beat you Kurama!"  
  
"psh. As if." Kurama and Hiei were playing against each other in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Kurama was Kirby (ha ha) and Hiei was Link.  
  
"I will beat you with my Dragon of the Darkness Flames MWA HAHA! Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Dude. I don't think Link has that attack."  
  
"He doesn't?"  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Then how am I supposed to win?"  
  
"Skill. Like my perfectness." Kurama stuck his nose up in the air.  
  
"You perfect?" Hiei sneered.  
  
"Yes of course. I AM WOMPY! THE SUPER PRETTY PINK BUTTERFLY!"(sorry I don't mean to offend all you Kurama lovers out there) Kurama stood up and started flapping his arms around.  
  
'I guess the sugar took control. Finally. Hiei's hasn't taken complete control yet.' Yusuke thought.  
  
"Look at me! Look at me! I am a pretty pink butterfly! I am Wompy!" Kurama stood up on the coffee table and jumped off of it.  
  
"WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BOOOOMMM!!!! Kurama crashed onto the ground face first.  
  
"What happened to graceful Kurama?" Kuwabara was sort of dumbfounded.  
  
"Is he okay?" Yusuke waved a hand in front of Kurama's face.  
  
Kurama: 0_o  
  
"Do you think I put too much sugar in his food?" Yusuke was actually sort of guilty.  
  
"How much did you put?"  
  
"3 big bags. Same for Hiei." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Hiei in horror. He was bouncing up and down on the floor.  
  
"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!" Hiei was now pretending to be a bear. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Squeak! Squeak!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing. "Dude. Wrong sound effects!"  
  
"SQUEAK!"  
  
"Urameshi, I think we should find a cure for sugar highness."  
  
"For demons?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yusuke pulls out a book from a shelf.  
  
"Hey! Where'd this come from?"  
  
The book was called Remedies for Demons.  
  
Yusuke read aloud from the book.  
  
"Jaganshi demons have third eyes that causes them to be EXTREMELY sensitive to sugar. These demons usually are at least ten feet."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed. Did Hiei look like he was ten feet?  
  
Kurama: 0_o  
  
Hiei: SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!  
  
Hiei turned on the TV.  
  
"HAMTARO! YAY!" (I am not making fun of Hamtaro for all you Hamtaro fans out there)  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara sweatdropped. Since when did Hiei like Hamtaro?  
  
Kurama finally wakes up.  
  
"OOOOHHHH! HAMTARO! I WANNA WATCH TOO!"  
  
"Back off buddy. Hamtaro's mine." Hiei held up a Hamtaro stuffed animal that came out of nowhere and hugged it.  
  
"Oh yeah? HAMTARO'S MINE AND HE ALWAYS HAS BEEN!" Kurama lifted up his shirt to reveal another shirt with all the Hamtaro characters on it. (it was pink too).  
  
Hiei turned red (with anger). "I WANT THAT SHIRT! I DESERVE IT MORE THAN YOU!"  
  
"WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT! BAKA! MWA HA HA HA HA!" Kurama runs around in circles while Hiei is chasing him attempting to chop off his head.  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara are watching this .... totally baffled at the two and their fight over Hamtaro. Were they really that gay? (I really don't think they are gay! Don't get me wrong)  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were taking small steps towards the door.  
  
"We should just leave now. A he he."  
  
"BYE!"  
  
They dashed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK. AHHH! Help me! Wasn't that the most screwed up chapter ever? I couldn't think of anything. 


	9. Back to the Games? or not?

Right. Here we are with the ninth chapter. Finally. I'm really sorry about all the late updates. Let's continue!  
  
V-kun: Onward!  
  
Tiff: Yup! I just drank coffee so I'm all fired up again!  
  
V-kun: disclaimer?  
  
Tiff: I don't own it already!  
  
YYH Style Tennis chapter 9  
  
"I'm glad we're finally returning to playing tennis." Keiko rubbed the back of her head and smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke was walking alongside her holding his new tennis racket.  
  
~~~~At the Tennis Court~~~~  
  
"OK folks we're returning to the games! Finally!" Keiko announced.  
  
"Yusuke vs. Yukina!"  
  
Everyone cheered. It was about time.  
  
"But,"  
  
"oh dammit can't we just get on with the damned games you fu**ing f**k of a damned idiot!" Genkai puffed on her cigarette.  
  
"Wow." Yusuke was impressed. "She beat my record of how many curse words you can say in one sentence."  
  
"yeah Urameshi. You're losing your touch."  
  
"Shut up." Yusuke hit Kuwabara hard on the head.  
  
Kuwabara: 0_o  
  
"Oops."  
  
"We are going to have sugar tests due to the last couple of games!" Keiko smirked.  
  
"Oh wonderful." Hiei pouted. They ruined his plans.  
  
The doctor looked at everyone and no one SEEMED (seemed being the key word) to have sugar in them so he left.  
  
"Heh heh heh." Hiei smirked.  
  
"uh...... Hiei?" Yusuke was scared. Hiei was grinning in that evil way which meant 'someone was sugar high'.  
  
"Who is it Hiei?" Shizuru grabbed him be the collar and shook him.  
  
Hiei smirked again. "myself."  
  
"What?" Shizuru dropped him like he was the devil who went to heaven (that did not make much sense).  
  
"and Kurama."  
  
Everyone looked at Kurama.  
  
"oh god. This is not good." Keiko backed away.  
  
Kurama was bouncing up and down eating a lollipop.  
  
"Yum yum fiddle dee dee I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddldee dee."  
  
Hiei joined in when Kurama started to sing the Hamtaro song.  
  
"Let's make a wish! Oo oo oo make it come true! Singin along with us is all you doooooooooo............."  
  
Kurama and Hiei stood up and started to wave their arms around in the air and wiggling their butts hamtaro style.  
  
"come on and do your very best! Oo oo oo get a hundred on your test! All of your dreams will come true!  
  
"Come on and sing this secret spell it's just for you! Think of all the luck we'll bring! Hamtaro we'll know just what to do! This will be our song come on and sing!"  
  
They both took off their shirts revealing pink Hamtaro shirts.  
  
"OH YEAH!"  
  
"hey! You have the same shirt as me!"  
  
"I got it first!" Kurama stuck his tongue out.  
  
"No you didn't I did!"  
  
"No I did! Copy cat!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE WOMPY!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT TINDU! I AM THE PRETTY PINK BUTTERFLY!"  
  
"NO I AM!" Hiei was babbling like a baby.  
  
"I WAS FIRST!"  
  
"CHILDREN GODDAMIT CALM DOWN!!!" Yukina screamed.  
  
Everyone looked at her in amazement. They thought she was the calm composed type.  
  
"I just want to play some tennis."  
  
"She right! Yusuke vs. Yukina continue!" Keiko was pissed.  
  
Hiei and Kurama pouted and sat down. They glared at each other.  
  
Yusuke served the ball with a blast of energy. But, Yukina unfortunately was very mad at Hiei and Kurama still and froze the ball when she hit back and it broke through Yusuke's racket.  
  
"Oh dammit not again." Yusuke recalled the last time he had to go shopping with Keiko for a racket. He looked at Keiko in pure horror.  
  
"That's it. We're going to buy another racket Yusuke." Keiko was pissed once again.  
  
Kurama and Hiei snickered.  
  
Keiko didn't turn around but she said "YOU TWO ARE COMING TOO!"  
  
Kurama and hiei: aaaaaaawwwwwwwwww  
  
"SHUT THE FU** UP!"  
  
Hiei: ok.  
  
Keiko: ARGH!  
  
~~~~At the Mall~~~  
  
"idiots," Keiko said as she dragged all three of them by the ears into the mall.  
  
"But, Keiko," Yusuke whined.  
  
"Look, just because you have a brain the size of a pea........"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't think of anything because you can't DO anything."  
  
"Ok......."  
  
Hiei and Kurama: 0_o  
  
They suddenly passed by a very giant Hamtaro store.  
  
Keiko's eyes widened. "Uh oh."  
  
"HAAMMMMMTARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama and Hiei screamed.  
  
Everyone in the store looked at them.  
  
"A heh." Keiko laughed. "I don't know them." She immediately dropped them on the floor.  
  
Kurama and Hiei got up and ran to the Hamtaro store.  
  
"Wwwwwoooooooooowwwwww......" Hiei was in heaven.  
  
"I want these!" Kurama picked up tons of Hamtaro plushies.  
  
"Oh yeah well I want these!" Hiei grabbed all the shirts in the store.  
  
"Well I want THESE!" A little boy had all the toys and keychains in his arms.  
  
"GIMME THOSE!" Kurama lunged for them.  
  
"NOOO! MINE!" The boy turned away from them.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Hiei also attacked the poor boy.  
  
Soon they were a strange tussle of hamtaro and carpet fuzz with Yusuke and Keiko staring outside the shop.  
  
"I think we'd better leave Yusuke."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Keiko ran out the mall dragging Yusuke.  
  
"HAMTARO'S MINE!" Hiei took everything from Kurama and the boy and ran around in circles. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL MINE!"  
  
"NO HE'S MINE!" Kurama grabbed all the things from Hiei.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Meanwhile the shop owner was extremely confused at the two grown boys ad the little kid fighting over his stuff. Finally he regained his sense and got a bat.  
  
"ROBBERS!" he shouted.  
  
He hit them all over the head and took the stuff back.  
  
Kurama, Hiei and the boy: 0_o  
  
~~~~Back at the Tennis Courts~~~~  
  
"Why are you two breathing so hard?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Kurama....Hiei....Hamtaro...."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Games are unfortunately postponed once....again." Keiko anounced.  
  
Genkai crossed her arms, "Damned Hamtaro freaks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My god that chapter was terrible and short. So sorry. That was totally Hamtaro biased. Review and give me some ideas please. I'm running out of ideas.  
  
k.....till next time. 


End file.
